


第二次-21

by Didy_miny



Series: 第二次 成為「我的」他 [21]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:14:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25463785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Didy_miny/pseuds/Didy_miny
Series: 第二次 成為「我的」他 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844395





	第二次-21

「真好吃，果然還是黃媽的手藝最好」

知勳和順榮現在正面對面在辦公室裡吃著午餐，出國玩好幾天的黃媽和順榮媽終於回來了，他們總算可以吃到思念已久的味道

特別是知勳吃得津津有味，連醬汁飯粒沾到臉頰都沒發現，順榮習慣性的伸手擦掉

「我們知勳長不大嗎，臉上帶便當了都不知道」

知勳幾乎是反射的拍掉順榮的手

「呀，我說過多少次在家怎樣都行，在外面就只能像朋友」

「對不起嘛，一下子忘記了」

順榮露出有些愧疚又有些靦腆的小表情，讓知勳瞬間的怒氣煙消雲散

知勳最近一直覺得有人盯著自己，不論是在戶外還是在辦公室都有這種感覺

這可以是非常嚴重的事情，在戶外可以當成是跟蹤，在辦公室卻也感受得到，依大樓森嚴的管制說明自己身邊有內鬼，但在辦公室的人不會時時刻刻跟在自己身邊這代表有兩個人，一個是內鬼另一個是外人同時用眼睛獲取關於自己的情報

知勳並沒有對順榮隱瞞這件事，對順榮實話實說，讓彼此小心點，雖然知勳不害怕別人的眼光，就算被公開也沒什麼大不了，但不是現在

知勳的復仇才剛開始，順榮才剛站穩腳跟，若是現在公開，就算社會有一定的開放，仍會造成軒然大波，到時候股價下跌，知勳失去權力，順榮丟了總經理之位，這樣一來過去的努力都白費了，得不償失

順榮也理解，不過他不在意是不是會丟了工作，他的敏感程度比起知勳來的低許多，也能察覺到有人盯著他們，對於知勳來說那有多麼不舒服，所以順著知勳的意思，在外保持距離，只要能夠讓知勳安心都好，心意已經確定了，沒必要在意那可有可無的親密動作，反正回家想幹嘛都行

只不過偶爾會不小心，總是惹來知勳都怒瞪，所幸知勳也不會真的生氣，只要撒個嬌，示個弱，就會原諒自己

就像現在知勳仍然是歡樂的把他吃個精光的餐盒收起來，然後和順榮一前一後走到會議室，趁著還沒有人的空檔偷偷牽住順榮的手走到位子上，在會議期間，桌子下兩人的手也是交纏在一起

說什麼保持距離其實知勳也受不了，總是喜歡在確定不會有人發現的時候，做一些暗戳戳把小動作，順榮則是開心的不行，雖然換作是自己做這些動作，肯定惹來知勳怒瞪，但若是換作知勳做順榮也沒有拒絕但理由，反倒是享受這種偷偷來的刺激

會議結束後知勳在走道上遇到了爺爺，如今爺爺雖然不管事但仍是董事長，身分地位依舊存在，有事也會邀請不錯的企業業主跟知勳見面，偶爾會提出一些意見，對於知勳有不小的幫助

其實回來後這一大段日子，兩人的關係已經不像剛開始那樣僵硬，爺爺是真心的想要修補他們之間的關係，知勳也感受得到，但拉不下臉，只要想到以前的事，還有回來時自己下定要報仇的決心，就會收回想跨出的那一步，所以現在處於矛盾的狀態

「知勳吶，今天是五號，回家一趟吃個飯嗎」

知勳想自從回來的那一天去過，把人事重新安排過後就沒怎麼過問了，每次去都是來去匆匆，正好趁這次回去看看也好

「嗯，晚點我會過去」

「太好了，對了順榮也一起吧，上次讓你尷尬了」

爺爺看到後方的順榮想起上次為了介紹那個千金被知勳當場戳破實在是有些丟臉，想要在請順榮一次

順榮看了知勳一眼，沒有什麼反對的意思於是就答應了

「那個知勳吶，如果可以也問問凈漢吧，很久都沒有見到他了」

爺爺有些尷尬的跟知勳說，畢竟是自己造就這樣的情況，是自己讓凈漢不回家的，但是到了如今他已經不再集團管理了，才發現自己原來也像一般尋常人家的爺爺，希望孫子可以常常來看自己

「嗯，我會問問他，至於要不要來我就不確定了」

「可以可以，知勳肯幫我問就太好了」

爺爺帶著雀躍的心情開心的走出公司，留下不知如何形容心情的知勳

有些無神的走回自己的辦公室，把跟在身後的順榮都忽略了，關門時差點把他拒於門外了

「知勳尼，想什麼呢」

「還沒整理好，等我想好了在更你說」

知勳現在心情很亂，他以前想要的就是這個，讓爺爺也感受看看大家不友善對待他的感覺，現在成真了，卻沒有想像中的開心，這種感覺讓知勳有些喘不過氣

順榮也了解知勳，知道當知勳繞不開時，自己說什麼話都沒辦法解決，於是由著他繼續思考，自己則是替他整理東西，帶著他去停車場，載著他去尹家，幫他聯絡凈漢

到了尹家，凈漢接著他們就到了，知勳才想起要聯絡凈漢的事，順榮已經幫自己做好了，趁著沒人注意偷偷牽了順榮的手

「謝謝」

他們之間不一定要很多濃情蜜意，只是互相幫助扶持，就可以很幸福

凈漢從身後做過來，從中間搭上他們的肩

「弟弟呀，這樣偷偷放閃，我都要戴墨鏡啦」

「凈漢哥，我以為你不會來」

知勳對於凈漢的到來還是有些訝異的

「我的小可愛都來了，我能不來嗎」凈漢捏了捏知勳的臉「呀，我餓了，快點進來才能開飯」

丟下這句話，瀟灑的走進大廳，留下一臉崇拜的知勳

「凈漢哥太帥了」

「那我就不帥嗎？」惹來順榮的不平

「你跟凈漢哥能一樣嗎」知勳實力嫌棄，順榮還沒回話，知勳又說了一句話讓他心臟爆擊「我是性感，你是……」靠近順榮耳邊「老公」

知勳把順榮撩的心花怒放後，又裝作嚴肅的樣貌逃之夭夭，順榮傻笑著跟上他走進去

一進入尹宅，剛剛的歡樂氣氛瞬間蕩然無存，除了凈漢、爺爺還有佣人們沒有對知勳擺臉色外，其他人一個個都是不屑的看向他

知勳也沒了剛剛調戲順榮的淘氣，改為嚴肅的表情，順榮在一旁看著，總算是見識到知勳在這個家的痛苦，如今知勳已是這個家的家主，還是受到這樣的眼光，那麼過去該有多難受

「幹嘛，坐在那，眼睛瞪的一個比一個大，小心眼珠子掉出來了」

「凈漢，這是你該說的話嗎」

大伯母嚴厲的訓斥凈漢的言語，當然凈漢也是無所畏懼，輕蔑的一笑

「那你們對一個家主擺這樣的臉色就是應該的？」

「你」

大伯母被凈漢一句話堵的不知所云

「我餓了，知勳吶，可以吃飯了嗎？」

「當然」

知勳仍舊面無表情的冗自走向餐廳，大家站定在自己位子前，爺爺還遲遲沒有站定

「爸，您怎麼了嗎」

二伯母好奇的問

「如今家主是知勳，這位子不應該由我坐」

「這怎麼行」

二伯母立即阻止，他不是覺得應該由自己的公公做那個位子，而是他怎麼也不想讓知勳坐在那裏

「本來這個位子就是由家主坐的，哪裡錯了，知勳過來吧」

爺爺堅持著要知勳和自己交換位子，還沒等知勳回答大伯母也是內心不舒服雖然沒有二伯母的囂張跋扈，卻也不是非常好的口氣

「爸，如果您堅持，抱歉這頓飯我吃不下」

「急什麼，知勳說話了嗎」凈漢實在餓得不行，不過是個位子有必要搞成這樣嗎「爺爺，以知勳的年紀坐那有點太老了吧，坐都坐老了」

「可這......」

「爺爺，我想坐這」一直沉默得知勳終於出聲了，逕自坐在自己面前的位子「都坐下吧，還有客人呢，順榮」拉過一直被大家忽視的順榮坐在自己旁邊，給坐在對面的凈漢一個感謝的眼神

剛才凈漢的話實實在在給了爺爺和知勳一個台階下

「對了大哥呢」

剛剛一直安靜的二伯父突然出聲，這才讓大家注意到，席上少了一個人

大伯母尷尬地回應

「公司忙著呢，可能忘記時間了」

「像什麼話，每月五號本來就是該準時回家的日子這是在做什麼」

爺爺有些不悅的說，讓大伯母有些尷尬

「吃飯吧」

知勳聽得有些不耐煩了，一句話讓大家停下話語，開始吃飯，終於讓吵鬧的場面，迎來安靜的瞬間，不過也只是瞬間

特別沉不住氣的二伯母，沒忍多久就發作了，把手上的餐具拍在桌上

「李知勳，今天你來了正好，我有話要問你」

「問吧」

知勳連頭都沒抬，自顧自地繼續切他手上的排餐，他最喜歡的就是尹家廚房做出來的吃食，是佣人們對他的關心之一，他絕不會糟蹋

「為什麼縮減我們的生活費，你可知道這樣讓我有多丟臉嗎」

二伯母一想到自己上次購物竟然會出現餘額不足的情況就氣到不行

「什麼場合，問這種問題」

爺爺停下放下的餐具訓斥

「爸這件事我今天不問清楚不甘心，您就別管了」

知勳吃完盤中最後一塊肉，輕輕地放下餐具，把手收下餐桌放在大腿上，微微靠在椅背上，散發出深深的無奈，很快地被一旁的順榮發覺，伸手握住知勳的手，無聲地安撫他

「那我也想問問你，你覺得生活費多少才合適」

「我要求的不多，只要回到原本的數量即可」

二伯母天真的以為知勳是任意他提要求，囂張起來，惹來凈漢的嗤笑

「那你覺得你憑什麼可以得到那樣的生活費」知勳繼續問

「憑我是這個家的二少奶奶，給尹家添了一個孩子」

「這樣阿，我認為現在的生回費對你來說正好」

「你不要太過分了李知勳」

知勳低頭一笑，揉了揉順榮握著的手，順榮不著痕跡的拉過知勳的手

「我倒覺得知勳說的沒錯呢」

凈漢挖了挖自己的耳朵，表示聽夠了二伯母的垃圾話

爺爺本想阻止這場面，知勳卻先他一步說話

「二伯母你可知道，光是你和尹知恩以前每月的花費就是集團所有員工薪水的百分之十了嗎」

「那又如何」

二伯母一向沒有數字概念

「我再說清楚一點，我們集團一個月給員工的薪資總共一億，百分之十相當於一百萬，其他人再加上這個宅子的各項雜費支出正好二百萬，你們兩人就有他們的一半，你覺得我回坐視不管嗎」

「那也不能直接砍半吧」

二伯母仍是強詞奪理

「你用這麼多，無非就是買名牌貨是愛面子舉辦集團無實質幫助的無聊聚會罷了，砍半後又不是沒有名牌可穿，我相信你的衣櫃裡還有很多連吊牌都沒剪的，要辦聚會可以，少辦些就好，再說了你三餐飲宅都會準備，水電瓦斯費也不用你腳，娘家有自己的事業更不用你養，還是可以奢侈度日，砍半應該不為過吧」

「你.........」

「夠了，晚餐還吃不吃」

爺爺實在看不下去了，拍桌制止

「老婆，別鬧了」

二伯父也出口阻止二伯母繼續下去

「哼」二伯母生氣的跺了跺腳，小聲地問坐在另一邊，反常沒有幫忙說話的尹知恩「你沒看到我被欺負嗎，一句話都沒說」

「今天有客人」

知恩瞟像順榮，裝做乖順，其實知恩很喜歡順榮，以前曾在某個場合遇過，看到他意氣風發的樣子，一見傾心，所以在順榮面前並沒有發作，表現出一副乖巧大小姐的樣子，殊不知她太過孤陋寡聞了，順榮不單單只是爺爺請來的客人，還是凈漢的朋友，還是知勳從大學到現在的情人

消停不過十分鐘，又開啟第二齣鬧劇，大伯父氣憤地走進來

「李知勳，你憑什麼收走我公司的資金，你不知道子公司也會影響集團本身嗎」

知勳放開順榮的手不想被站著的伯父發現他和順榮的關係，站起來連白眼都懶得翻了，他曾經警告過大伯父，要交出成長的成果出來，否則會砍掉大伯父那間分公司

「原來你也知道子公司會影響集團阿，你應該記得我要求不多，只要短期內讓我看到有明顯的成長，我就會放過你吧，以當時你的子公司得情況只要你認真營運，成長是輕鬆的事，但你卻還是心不在焉，公司業務愛理不理，合作的廠商很不滿，這樣只會拖累集團，你覺得我不該拔嗎」

大伯父一下子啞口無言

「麻煩你，掂量遺下自己有多少把握再來跟我理論，不要想個孩子一樣要糖吃，都已經幾歲了」

大伯父被知勳的話語刺中，氣的隨手拿起桌上的水杯往知勳潑去，卻被順榮擋下了，順榮握住伯父的手，水溢到他的衣袖，這是第二次順榮為知勳當下潑向他的液體

「水，是用來喝的，潑出來多浪費」

同樣是半開玩笑的說，在知勳心裡卻是不同的感覺，過去是尷尬和畏懼，現在是窩心參雜著一點丟臉，他不想順榮看到這樣的場面

拿起佣人遞過來的紙巾，交給順榮

「好了自己作的吵有捨麼用」

爺爺聽到這樣的前因後果只能恨鐵不成鋼，卻還是為大伯父求情

「知勳那，你就看在凈漢面子上，再給一次機會吧」

凈漢聞言立刻撇清

「我的面子不好看阿，別把我扯進去」

「凈漢吶」

大伯母想要凈漢幫幫忙，惹來大伯父的訓斥

「不用求他，不肖子一個」

「不管是誰的面子，在我眼皮子底下，沒有任何人有第二次機會」

知勳把話說得決絕，沒有絲毫讓步的機會

「這頓飯，我想沒人吃得下了，不吃了」知勳起身離席「劉叔，我有事找你」

餐桌上的各個人也顧自離開，只是剩下凈漢、順榮和爺爺還有知恩

凈漢跟一旁的佣人說「我還沒吃飽呢，反正妳們也做了，都給我吃吧」

「是少爺，有好幾道愛吃的」

佣人一聽可高興了，他們除了知勳也喜歡凈漢，肯吃他們準備的就覺得幸福

「那個順榮哥，我可以這樣叫你吧」

知恩突然跟順榮對話

「可以」

「我們之前在一個聚會遇過呢」

「是嗎，我不太清楚，不好意思」

其實順榮不想搭理知恩，但礙於他現在正在尹家作客不得不意思意思的回應

「沒沒關係，我們今天也算認識了吧」

「摁」

「順榮陪我走走吧」

爺爺提議出去散散步，這下飯廳只剩下知恩和凈漢了

「知恩，你跟順榮不可能，別再演那種黃花閨女的大戲了，挺噁心的」

凈漢邊吃邊不經意的警告知恩，凈漢是明眼人，查覺到知恩對順榮有意思

知恩也不甘示弱

「那你跟你那個小白臉就不噁心嗎」

「是阿不噁心」

想跟凈漢鬥還沒有成功過的

順榮和爺爺走在庭院中

「抱歉，又讓你遇到這種場面，我們家亂糟糟的」

順榮沒有回話

「你跟知勳這麼多年的朋友應該沒少看過他因為家裡的是難受吧」

「你應該也不喜歡我吧」

順榮低頭不語，算是默認了

「如今我才知道，當時知勳有多痛苦，現在輪到我了，凈漢被我逼得連家都不回了，知勳也被我傷得很重，其他人表面上看起來畢恭畢敬，其實自從我把公司交給知勳管理後就對我不滿了，是我親手把一個家弄得四分五裂，但是後悔也來不及了，我只能盡力彌補了」

爺爺仰望著星空長長的嘆了口氣，順榮仍是不發一語

「讓你聽一個老頭講這些很無聊吧，我很看好你，你的前途無可限量，繼續努力吧」

爺爺也不知為捨麼會想跟順榮說這些，可能因為和知勳年紀相仿吧，想要找個出口說出自己的懊悔

順榮的手機收到一則訊息''你在哪，我和凈漢哥想回去了''

「一切都會變好的」

順榮留下一句話，便轉身離去了，留下爺爺繼續仰望天空

回家的一路上，知勳沉默不語，讓順榮有些擔心，從還沒到尹家前，知勳就是這樣，抓起知勳的手放到嘴邊親了一下

「怎麼不說話」

「累了」

「沒力氣說話？」

知勳點點頭微微閉上眼，順榮依舊沒有放開知勳的手，就這麼握著提一點速開回家

一回到家，還沒拖完鞋，知勳把順榮壓在門板，使勁親吻著，順榮先是驚訝，很快地奪下主動權，一把抱起知勳放在鞋櫃上，更加深入的親吻

兩人都有些呼吸困難是才鬆開彼此，抵著額頭喘氣

「到底怎麼了」

知勳摟上順榮的脖子

「我們做吧」

「知勳……」

「求你了，我們做吧」

順榮最後妥協，把彼此的鞋襪退去，讓知勳的腿纏住自己的腰，一邊親吻一邊將他帶到房間裡

一夜的纏綿，知勳流了不少眼淚，順榮分不清那時因為歡快而產生的淚水，還是因為傷心而忍不住的眼淚

清理過後，躺在床上順榮從背後抱著知勳，輕柔的親吻他的髮絲

「順榮」

「我在」

「你覺得我做的對嗎？」

「為什麼這麼問」

「為了復仇，我計畫了很久，才剛剛開始，今天的場面一直是我期盼的，大家都氣得牙癢癢的，卻無可奈何的樣子，很爽快但是又一種說不上來的感覺，還有爺爺，我有點不知道怎麼面對他」

知勳摩挲著順榮小指上的尾指

「你說我做的對嗎，你會討厭這樣的我嗎」

知勳轉身看向順榮

「不會」

順榮撫上知勳的臉，在他額頭印上一吻，把知勳摟進懷裡

「照著你的心走，只要你開心，我都支持你」

知勳貼著順榮的胸膛

「我愛你」

「我也是」


End file.
